


The Padfoot Trap

by Manage_mischief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sirius Black, Hogsmeade, Humor, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Set Up, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manage_mischief/pseuds/Manage_mischief
Summary: James enlists Lily’s help to reconcile his quarreling best friends. Lily is skeptical about James’s true intentions.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	The Padfoot Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @manage-mischief. The Jily fluff no one asked for :)

“Oi, Evans!”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to—”

“I already know the answer’s no,” Lily said sternly, eyes fixed forward. James Potter had materialized next to her, panting slightly from his sprint down the hall to catch her. Lily walked quicker. She quite enjoyed toying with him. His windswept black hair bounced up and down as he walked, trying to keep her pace. 

“Please Evans… _Lily_.” James smiled sweetly. Lily rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t ask, but I need your help. You are the smartest, most cunning, most _beautiful_ —”

“What do you want, James?” Lily sighed, sure she would regret asking. His hazel eyes lit up with glee. 

“Well, it’s Sirius’s birthday this Saturday, and I need you to help me with a surprise.” 

Lily raised her eyebrows. She hadn’t expected such an innocent request. Still, judging by the look in James Potter’s eyes, he wasn’t giving her the full story. “Why can’t you ask Remus?” Lily asked, suspiciously. “He’s Sirius’s boyfriend, and one of your best friends. _And_ , he’s clever. I’m sure he’s more than capable of helping out.” 

James ran a hand through his messy hair, sheepishly. “About that…you see…Remus and Sirius are sort of…fighting…” 

“Fighting? What about?” Lily was genuinely concerned. Though she didn’t pretend to approve of Sirius Black’s behavior—honestly, sometimes he was worse than James—she liked Remus and thought that he and Sirius made a wonderful couple. It would be a shame to see them break up. 

“Not important…” said James, vaguely. 

“Sirius was being an ignorant arse, again, wasn’t he?” 

James grimaced. “I will neither confirm nor deny that statement. Point is, I have a plan to get them back together. This Saturday—Sirius’s birthday—there’s a Hogsmeade trip. I need you to go with me.” 

Lily stopped in her tracks, causing a student to slam into her from behind. She ignored their muttered curses as she stood in the middle of the corridor, eyes narrowed at James. “James Potter, is this just some giant ruse to get me to finally agree to go to Hogsmeade with you? Because if it is—” Lily stormed closer to him, causing him to stumble backwards. 

James vigorously shook his head, spreading his hands out in front of him to defend himself. “No, no! It’s not! I promise,” he hastily assured her. Lily cocked her head to the side, clearly not convinced. 

“Trust me, Evans,” James replied, regaining some of his usual swagger. “When I finally get you to agree to go to Hogsmeade with me, it’ll be because I’ll have won you over with my immeasurable charm and good looks. I won’t have to resort to such common trickery!” He proclaimed dramatically. Lily rolled her eyes again, hoping that her mother had been lying when she’d told Lily that rolling them so much would cause them to get stuck that way. 

Lily considered James’s proposition. On the one hand, if he was indeed being honest, he was doing an incredibly sweet thing for two of his best friends. On the other hand, he could be lying, and Lily would look like an idiot. But, something in James’s face told Lily he was being genuine. Plus, Lily figured he wouldn’t dare trick her into a date, knowing very well that Lily (who was quite skilled with curses) could turn his… _important bits_ …into a salamander. 

“Fine,” Lily said, backing off. “Tell me about this _master plan_ of yours, and maybe— _maybe_ —I’ll be convinced to help you.” 

James grinned widely and pumped his fist. “Thank you, Lily, _thank you_! I knew you were the kindest witch of our generation. Poets will write ballads of your generosity for generations to come!” He waved his arms in the air, poetic.

“Don’t make me change my mind, Potter.” Lily looked away to hide her growing smile. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Evans. Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

\---

By Saturday, the plan was set. James would take Sirius for a celebratory birthday butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Meanwhile, Lily had convinced Remus to accompany her to Hogsmeade, where they would “accidentally” run into James and Sirius at the pub. 

Convincing Remus without drawing suspicion had been a feat. Lily was not nearly as smooth of a liar as James, and wasn’t sure if Remus truly believed her. 

_“When’s the last time we hung out, just you and me?” she had asked Remus._

_“Um…Prefect duty last year?” he’d responded dubiously._

However, Lily had managed to wear him down without garnering any major suspicion. James had winked from her across the Common Room after her successful mission. 

The day of the ruse was crisp and clear. Lily pulled her scarf higher up her face as she and Remus set off along the windy, wooded path to Hogsmeade. 

“So,” Remus said, awkwardly, “how’re Head Girl duties going?” 

“Um…fine,” Lily replied, absentmindedly. She was busy keeping lookout to make sure James and Sirius were nowhere to be seen. 

“Are you waiting for someone?”

“Huh?” Lily was shaken out of her distraction. “Oh! No! Not at all!” She gave a fake laugh. Remus looked skeptical. “Can you believe it about Professor Dodson?” Lily hastily tried to change the subject. 

“Yeah. Can’t believe she retired after just one year. Not that she was very good.” 

“I know. What’d you think of this new bloke? Seventh Defense Professor in seven years!” Lily tried to keep the conversation going. Luckily, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Department’s staffing drama was enough to engage Remus. The two of them launched into an intense discussion of various conspiracy theories, wondering why the post seemed cursed. 

Finally, Lily and Remus arrived at the town. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James peak out from the door of the Three Broomsticks and give a thumbs up. He and Sirius were already there, exactly according to plan. 

“Fancy a butterbeer?” Lily asked, yanking Remus by the arm towards the pub. He stumbled as she dragged him along. 

“Blimey, I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?” 

Lily swung the door open forcefully, ensuring that the bell made plenty of noise to alert James of their arrival. She quickly scanned the tables in search of the two boys, and laid eyes upon both of them sitting at a secluded, corner booth. 

Lily, who still had a firm grip on Remus’s bicep, pulled him along to their table. 

“Oh, my, would you look at that? It’s James and Sirius! Fancy meeting you two, here!” she remarked, trying her best to sound casual. 

Sirius glared at James. “What the bloody hell are you playing at, mate?” 

James looked at him innocently and shrugged. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Pads. C’mon, Evans, Remus, why don’t you both join us?” 

“Why, of course, James. Remus and I would love to join you,” Lily replied, shoving Remus into the half-circle booth so he was seated right next to Sirius. James and Lily sat on either end, trapping the quarreling lovers in. 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Remus whispered to Lily resentfully. He and Sirius refused to look at one another. Lily felt the atmosphere thicken with awkwardness. She desperately wanted to squirm out of her seat and escape the discomfort. But James flashed her a warning look. 

“Almost,” he mouthed to her. Then, turning to Sirius, James said, “Pads, didn’t you tell me just last night that your only birthday wish would be to have Remus back by your side?” 

Remus’s eyes softened. 

Sirius flushed. “…drunk of firewhiskey…” Lily heard him mutter. He stole a quick glance at Remus, betraying his emotion. “Yeah, I did. I—I’m sorry, Rem.”

“Evans, why don’t we go and order the drinks?” James asked, obviously trying to give the couple some alone time. 

“Oh, right! Of course! Let’s go!” She and James headed towards the bar, leaving Sirius and Remus alone. They took two seats at the far end of the counter so they could watch the boyfriends make up. 

“Oi, Rosie, four butterbeers, please!” James signaled the bartender, Madame Rosmerta. The older woman chuckled.

“That’s _ma’am_ , to you, Potter!” Rosmerta scolded playfully before pouring the drinks. 

Lily began to rummage through her pocketbook for change. 

“Nah,” James waved her off, “It’s on me.” He discretely handed the coins to Rosmerta and whispered “keep the extra.” Rosmerta smiled at the boy, grateful. 

“What’s this?” Lily teased. “The almighty James Potter not bragging about his immense wealth?” However, James didn’t rebuttal. Instead, his faced flushed crimson and he looked down at the counter, clearly embarrassed. Lily immediately regretted her joke. 

“I’m sorry, James. I was just joking.” 

“I like to think I’m a bit above flashing around daddy’s money. But, if that’s what you think of me, Evans,” he teased, though his usual jovial tone was muted. He looked genuinely hurt. 

“No, James, I don’t. I honestly didn’t even realize you…um…had money,” Lily assured him. And honestly, she hadn’t. Sure, Lily always assumed James’s family was well-off enough, but, she didn’t realize that the Potter’s had enough wealth that James would become self-conscious about it if the subject was raised. Lily got the feeling, based on James’s reaction, that his family was loaded. And now, she felt like an absolute wanker. 

“Really, James. I’m sorry. I…you…I mean,” Lily stammered, trying to find the words to make it up to him. “This year, you’ve proven that a lot of the things I used to think about you are untrue.” Lily surprised herself by admitting this out loud. She hadn’t even really thought about it herself. But, now that she said it, she knew it was true. Lily was beginning to see a different side of James Potter—a side that intrigued her more than she cared to admit. 

James smiled. “Wow, Evans, a compliment? I’m not as terrible as you thought I was? Can I get that in writing?” 

“Merlin, never mind. Forget I said anything. Git.” Lily winked before taking a sip of butterbeer. 

“Oi!” James tapped her shoulder. “Would you look at that!” 

Lily glanced towards their abandoned booth, where Sirius was currently straddling Remus, lips locked. She chuckled. “Well, I guess they’re making up.” 

“Making out’s more like it. I always knew Pads was the top.” 

“James!” 

“What? It’s a natural thing to wonder when your best friends get together! Tell me you haven’t thought the same thing about Dorcas and Marlene?”

“I—I—point taken,” Lily conceded. She met James’s twinkling eyes, and began laughing. James joined in. Other patrons looked over at them curiously, as they devolved into hysterics. Lily didn’t want to stop. She quite enjoyed the sound of James’s laugh. 

“Potter!” Rosmerta had returned to their side of the bar. Lily blushed and stared down into her butterbeer, feeling the eyes of the other customers boring into her back. Lily suddenly became very self-conscious. “This is a family establishment, and if you can’t control your friends over there,” Rosmerta jerked a thumb to Remus and Sirius’s rattling table, “then I’m going to have to kick ‘em out!” 

“Ah, Rosie,” James said, flashing a cheeky grin, “Just give them another two minutes. It’s Sirius’s birthday.” Rosmerta fell for James’s charm.

“Two minutes, Potter, and then you either pull them off of each other or tell them to take the show over to Madame Puddifoot’s!” 

Lily met James’s eye, and they started laughing again. A strange, warm feeling blossomed through Lily’s core. 

“You did a really good thing for your friends today, James,” Lily said sincerely. James shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, uncharacteristically shy. 

“It was nothing,” said James. “I’d do anything for my friends. _Anything_.” He looked very serious. “They’re my brothers.” 

Lily was surprised by his intensity. But, she found it very sweet. James Potter—the boy she’d spent her entire career at Hogwarts hating—had a soft side. He was a caring and loyal friend. Lily really valued that, as she had had one too many experiences dealing with so-called friends who ended up treating her like garbage (cough, Snape, cough cough). 

Snape had once told Lily that James Potter was the worst person at Hogwarts. And, true, there was a time when James had been mean, rude, and immature. But, despite all of his arrogance and pranks, Lily was finally discovering James’s kind soul. James had matured so much since Lily had first met him on the train seven years ago. It was jarring.

“Lily?” James asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Why’re you looking at me like that? Have I got butterbeer foam on my face?”

Lily blushed. “Oh…um…no reason…” she stammered. James raised an eyebrow. Luckily, Lily was saved from having to reveal her developing crush by Madame Rosmerta’s scolding voice. 

“Potter, go get your boys!” 

James hopped up out of his seat and extended a helping hand to Lily. She took it and pulled herself up before hastily letting go. James’s cheeks tinged pink, and Lily could feel her own face go hot. 

“Time to break up the love fest,” James said as he began to walk back towards the corner booth. 

“James?” Lily blurted before she could stop herself.

“Hm?”

“If—hypothetically—you ask me to accompany you on the next Hogsmeade weekend…I might—hypothetically—say yes.” 

James stopped in his tracks and turned to face her properly. His face was plastered with a massive, goofy grin. He looked utterly victorious. 

“Don’t say anything stupid, or else I’ll change my mind,” said Lily, trying to act tough. 

James kept on grinning. “Whatever you say, Evans. Whatever you say,” James said offhandedly, as he positively skipped back towards his lip-locked friends. Lily couldn’t help but smiling herself. Perhaps, James Potter would continue to surprise her.


End file.
